Broken Pieces
by 808abc123
Summary: New Story. Lost Girl
1. Chapter 1

The black SUV pulled up slowly as if to not disturb the eerie calm surrounding the run down dilapidated building at the end of the dirt road. Quietly two young men and a blonde in her early sixties emerged from the vehicle all sporting trademark black suits and dark, dark sunglasses. The men drew weapons from their holsters as the trio approached the building keeping an eye out as they escorted the blonde to the entrance.

The Dahl

A lonely sign sat mounted on the brick exterior of the building as the only proof of what once occupied this run down space. The blonde motioned to the men to open the door and they did so with trepidation not sure what to expect. The stories surrounding this establishment were whispered around like common folklore and anyone within a hundred mile radius of the city knew the sinister things that had taken place here.

 _xxx_

 _"Trick!"_

 _Kenzi bound through the door looking for the Blood King with renewed vigor. Always a thorn in his side he knew if she was here instead of Lauren then things were getting a little out of hand. The elder Fae sighed in subtle annoyance as he looked at the young human with a mix of amusement and irritation. "Kenzi...what is it?"_

 _The petite woman hopped up on an unoccupied stool and leaned over as if to share a big secret. She motioned for Trick to lean closer and she looked around suspiciously before dropping her voice in effort to deter the Fae around her from overhearing. "She's done it again."_

 _Trick grunted in slight annoyance and shook his head as he reached under the bartop. He located the small box he was looking for and pulled it out slowly with a shake of his head. He looked at Kenzi with a frown and tapped the box containing the sacred vials lightly. "Please tell Lauren to be more careful this time. I had to barter with a rock gnome from the Himalayas for this. Do you know how difficult that is?"_

 _Kenzi looked him up and down slowly as she took the box from Trick and couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed her features. "You mean you two couldn't see eye to eye?" She laughed and jumped down as she scampered off leaving Trick to roll his eyes and huff a little at being the expense of Kenzi's short joke._

 _"You think it's becoming a problem Trick?"_

 _Dyson had overheard the exchange and leaned over the bar top with concern. Bo had been getting too strong for her own good and as much as he wanted to trust the human doctor he had his reservations. It had always been his preference to have Bo deal with the Elders or a more experienced Fae who could handle the young Succubus's temper and power. But, being stubborn Bo had adamantly refused and insisted she would be fine having Lauren help her with the medication and the quasi therapy needed to help her learn to harness her own powers._

 _"She's getting stronger. This is no secret. But from what I have seen...I think the treatments are helping."_

 _Trick knew what Dyson's concerns were and as much as he didn't want to admit it he shared some of the same reservations. However, he knew his granddaughter and he knew no amount of demanding or reasoning would change Bo's mind. Bo wanted what she wanted and for the moment she wanted Lauren to be the one to help her through this stage of her development. He knew he had every right to step in and force Bo into doing things by the book so to speak but he'd also seen what happens when you try and do just that._

 _"We have to just wait and see for now Dyson. But if anything seems out of sorts I won't hesitate to have the Elders intervene."_

 _Dyson exhaled loudly through his nose. "A human is helping the future leader of the Fae with her development in a world she is not a part of. Things are already out of sorts Trick."_

 _Trick smiled and looked up at the shifter with a knowing squint of his eyes. "We wait and see Dyson. For now, that's all we can do."_

 _Dyson nodded in acknowledgement of the Blood King's order but he stared at the door as if it held the answers to all of his questions. He didn't mind Kenzi and Lauren and the other humans coexisting with them as long as they didn't meddle in Fae business. That was where he drew the line and he knew it was just a matter of time before something would happen that would make Trick and the others realize he was right all along._

 _xxx_

The heavy iron door creaked and moaned before banging open with a loud thud causing all three to jump in surprise. The taller of the two held his weapon out nervously as he pushed the door open further and took a few shuffled steps in. The air was thick and hard to inhale and he had to put his free hand up to his mouth in effort to filter the air filling his lungs.

"Don't touch anything. We're just here to recon."

The men nodded at her instruction and the three slowly made their way into the middle of the bar area. For the most part the interior was stripped down to the bare bones and there were only a few remnants of the tables and chairs that used to fill the large void in the middle of the room.

The years of bloodshed and fighting seemed to resonate throughout the room as the trio took in everything around them. The walls seemed to whisper secrets of many battles fought and lives lost but also there were subtle reminders of the good times this building saw and the once happy world that existed within its walls.

Along the far wall there were large gashes in the wall littered like battle scars as proof of the countless battles that had taken place in that space. In front of them the bar top was broken in multiple places and there were scratches on the surface from the splintering surface of the wood. The blonde approached the old wooden surface and ran her hand lightly across the dust that accumulated from years of sitting in its current state.

xxx

 _"What up doc."_

 _Lauren turned her head to see Tamsin saddle up to her with drink in hand. Tamsin reached across the bar shooting Trick an innocent smile as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and refilled Lauren's glass. Lauren nodded her thanks and the two clinked glasses together lightly as they shared a small smile. Lauren nodded her glass slightly towards Tamsin before sipping from it and moaning as the amber liquid coated her throat._

 _"So, Tamsin, to what do i owe the pleasure? In need of a drinking buddy or is there a professional reason for your company?"_

 _Tamsin smirked and refilled her empty glass. "Cutting to the chase, I like that doctor."_

 _Lauren rolled her eyes and sipped her drink patiently waiting for Tamsin to go on. Tamsin slammed her second drink down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I need the 411 on your progress with super Succubus."_

 _Lauren chuckled and turned slightly towards Tamsin. "The 411? Can you rephrase that in actual words please?"_

 _Tamsin shook her head and tapped her fingers impatiently. "You know it's time for answers Lauren. We can only hold them off for so long. So either pony up the details or some much angrier, and much uglier Fae will come a knockin."_

 _Lauren nodded and looked into her glass quietly. Five years ago, if you had told the human doctor that she would be sitting at a bar drinking with a couple hundred year old Valkyrie discussing the status of her on-again off-again Succubus girlfriend she would have probably considered you insane. But somehow this had become her world and the woman sitting next to her sharing a drink is as close to a friend that Lauren had in this strange, strange world._

 _"She's making steady progress Tamsin. The injections seem to be working and her ability to control the darkness within gets easier with each dose. There is a clear distinction between when she is on the shots and when she is not."_

 _Tamsin smirked. "That good huh?"_

 _Lauren blushed slightly as she cleared her throat and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What I mean is her demeanor is far more controlled while on the shots than her baseline. I think with a little more work she will be at a point where everyone is comfortable."_

 _Tamsin nodded and finished her third drink before standing up. "Thanks Doc. A pleasure as always."_

 _She turned to leave but stopped when Lauren put her hand on her arm. "Tamsin…"_

 _The Valkyrie turned around and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah?"_

 _Lauren sighed and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."_

 _Tamsin sort of grunted and nodded before gently pulling her arm away and walking out of the Dahl. Lauren watched her leave hoping what she was doing was for the best and that Bo knew what she was getting herself into. It was one thing to deceive their friends and Trick but it was a whole different level to deceive the entire Fae world. If this worked then Lauren would have done the impossible establishing her place in Fae history. And if it didn't...well Lauren wasn't sure what the outcome would be if it didn't._

xxx

The two men curiously looked on as the blonde seemed to be lost in thought as she stood in front of the bar top. They hadn't been briefed on exactly what the mission was, only that they were to escort the blonde on this trip. One nodded to the other as they continued to scour the room making sure they were in fact alone. Not knowing what they were getting into they hadn't exactly come prepared for the worst of the worst so they were hoping this would be a fast visit to the ruined building and they could be on their way soon.

The blonde ignored them as they shuffled their way nervously around the room and somewhere in the back of her head she knew she should have brought more than two recent graduates from the academy with her. Not wanting to delay her trip any further however she'd accepted the detail assigned to her and made her way as quickly as possible to the forgotten bar in the forgotten city on the forgotten side of the world.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the envelope she'd been holding in her jacket pocket. Gently taking out the contents she held the picture up to the bar and peered at it carefully. Given the angle the picture was taken at the blonde knew she was in the appropriate place. The background was different now as the Dahl sign was gone as were the rest of the decor that hung in the cozy little establishment. But that wasn't what had the blonde's attention. Holding the picture a little closer to her face she sighed as she looked at the photo she'd seen a million times.

The brunette smiling back at the camera was a mystery to her and the only clue she could go on was the mark on the surface of the bar just to the right of the figure. The blonde had stumbled on this picture years ago and it's haunted her like a nightmare ever since. She had no idea who this person was or why the picture was in a file that had come across her desk in her first year with the agency. She ran her finger over the picture as she had done a thousand times and hoped that by being in the exact spot the picture was taken that something would jump out at her.

A slight chill took over her body and she knew instinctively it was time to leave. "Let's go."

The two young men looked at her curiously as it hadn't seemed like she'd done anything since they'd gotten there. "What?"

The blonde sighed and made her way to the exit. "I said it's time to go. Move."

The two men looked at each other before nodding and looking at her obediently. As they walked past her out of the bar one of the two was heard mumbling. "Yes Doctor."

The blonde nodded and followed them out letting the hold iron door slam shut behind her. She knew this wouldn't be the last time she paid the bar a visit but for now it would have to do as she left with just as many questions as she arrived with. Today was not the day to solve the mystery but it gave her hope that she was on the path to putting together the puzzle that she'd been given.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _A dim light hung overhead providing a soft glow throughout the dull and lifeless office. Being a newly acquired asset to the agency, the young doctor wasn't sure what exactly her role would be just yet. She'd done limited homework before accepting the assignment but she did discover enough to know everything she was seeing was all for show. Whatever the agency did was a mystery to the general public and she knew it wasn't by chance._

 _Graduating at the top of her class from a prestigious university the blonde knew she wanted to go into the medical field from a young age. Perhaps it was something within her that drew her to the complexity of the internal workings of the living body. As if a supernatural calling was overtaking her she breezed through her studies with the confidence and sophistication of someone who had been born to fulfill this role and bring the title of doctor to new heights._

 _Soon after her graduation from medical school she was contacted by the agency in the form of three young men dressed in discrete black attire whisking her into a bulletproof limousine with blacked out windows to prevent her from knowing where she was going. After a short and very silent drive despite her attempt to find out what was going on she was deposited at the steps of what she would come to know as the agency. A brief meeting with a middle aged brunette woman she was given an envelope with a job offer and a deadline of 24 hours to respond._

 _"Yo doc...package arrived for you."_

 _The blonde smiled at the young man entering her office with an envelope in his hand. He passed it to her and she looked at it curiously as there were no markings on the envelope save for her name which was printed neatly in the middle of the package._

 _"Who is it from?"_

 _The young man shrugged. "Don't know. It was left at the reception desk."_

 _She looked up at him curiously but before she could speak he gave her a wink as he tapped his nose. "Don't worry. It's been inspected."_

 _She gave him a tight smile as he nodded and walked out leaving her alone with the package. She set it down on her desk and looked at it anxiously before picking it up and pulling out the contents._

xxx

"Dr. Dennis?"

The blonde snapped to attention at the sound of her name and looked at the young man in the front seat with some annoyance. "Yes?"

He swallowed slightly and blinked before stuttering slightly. "Er, should we return to the agency now?"

She peered over her sunglasses at him and sighed loudly. Rookies. She was seriously regretting her decision to bring the two newbies with her. She knew they were spooked and wanted to get back to the safety of the agency but she figured since she was out she might as well run an errand first. "Stop by the compound first. I want to visit an old friend."

He nodded and motioned to the other who took a left on the next road and headed towards the requested destination. No one from the agency liked going to the compound as it held the types of criminals that even the baddest of the bad feared. The blonde had been there on many occasions however much to the fascination of those in the agency but she would always visit alone, never reporting official business upon her return.

The SUV pulled up to the gate and the blonde motioned for them to park near the entrance. "I will be back in ten minutes."

Without waiting for a response the blonde slammed the door behind her and made her way down the paved path towards the housing blocks. She stopped to check in with the guards and after a few minutes her credentials were cleared and she was buzzed into the meeting room. She took a seat at the little glass divider that was the only separation between her and the evil that sat on the other side and waited patiently for her guest to enter. Apparently only a foot of bulletproof and shatterproof glass was needed to separate the criminals and the general public.

BUZZ

The door swung open and the figure on the other side of the glass smirked and grunted as they plopped down and picked up the little phone to their left. "Doctor...long time no see."

The blonde pursed her lips and peered at the figure across from her with a guarded mask of a face. Her voice was even to the point where it might even be mistaken for cordial. "Evony…"

xxx

 _"Lauren?"_

 _Bo came down the stairs with a shirt in her hand and a towel on her head indicating she'd just gotten out of the shower. She giggled to herself when she saw the human doctor crouched over the countertop measuring what she could only assume was her latest dose of the injections that they had been working on. Moving behind her slowly she put one hand on either side of Lauren trapping her against the counter and whispered in her ear._

 _"Whatcha doing there pretty lady?"_

 _Lauren jumped about five feet in the air and clutched her chest as she glared at the brunette who was currently bent over with laughter and wiping at the tears running down her face. She smacked Bo on the arm lightly before taking a deep breath and turning around to resume her science work._

 _"That wasn't funny Bo."_

 _The brunette laughed loudly. "No it was hysterical."_

 _Lauren frowned and turned to look at her with a serious look on her face. "We have a limited supply of this serum Bo. And we can't keep going to Trick to get more without him being suspicious."_

 _Bo managed to somehow contain her laughter and she looked at Lauren with a more serious look on her face as she took a step closer and nodded. "I know Lauren. And I'm sorry. Okay I won't do it again."_

 _Lauren nodded and took a deep breath. "Are you positive you want to do this?"_

 _Bo nodded. "It's what we've been working towards."_

 _Lauren paused and looked up at her with concern. "But is it what you want Bo?"_

 _Bo took a soft breath and nodded with a small smile on her face. "I want this more than anything. I want this for myself and for us Lauren."_

 _The blonde smiled and nodded. "If this is what you want then I will help you get it."_

 _Bo gave her a big smile and pulled her closer being careful not to bump against the counter and disturb what Lauren was working on. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned back to look at her slightly. "What I want doctor I have. And I want it this way for a long, long...long time."_

 _Lauren rolled her eyes and leaned in to rub her nose against Bo's soft skin. "Be careful what you wish for Succubus, because long won't be forever."_

 _Bo shrugged and smiled. "A lifetime is my forever and that's okay with me."_

xxx

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The blonde's pursed lips fell just slightly as her eye twitched and she tilted her head in trademark fashion. "I want to ask you why you sent me on a wild goose chase?"

The brunette smirked and shrugged. "Didn't see what you wanted to see?"

The blonde growled. "I don't have time for this shit Evony."

The brunette laughed. "You were looking for the obvious doctor. You didn't see what was really there." She hung up the phone and stood up before walking towards the door waiting to get buzzed through. She never looked back as she left the room leaving the blonde holding the phone with a death grip in frustration and annoyance. She'd been visiting Evony for over ten years now trying to get answers to questions she didn't know she had. Every visit resulted in more questions and frustrations and today was no different.

It started with a simple question. Who was the brunette in the photo? After doing some research the blonde discovered Evony was the only link to that time period when the brunette would have existed and therefore the only one with the answers she needed. It didn't surprise her that the only resources she had was locked up in the worst prison in the area. She had been expecting that. What she hadn't been expecting was the annoying game of cat and mouse the former Morrigan was playing with her.

Before she had visited for the first time the blonde doctor had done her homework and she knew Evony had been the Morrigan and was a very old and powerful dark Fae. Aside from that however she couldn't find anything of substance on the woman but she knew she was on the right path when she'd showed her the photograph which made the brunette's face drain of color as she started shaking in her seat. What the blonde came to discover was the shaking was out of anger not fear and that was just one of many question she had that had gone unanswered after all this time.

xxx

 _PLAY ME_

 _The instructions on the CD were clear and the blonde sighed as she opened her computer's drive and inserted the CD. The disk auto played and she sat back in her seat as she looked at its contents with curiosity. She had expected some kind of video recording but instead what she saw were images. Flashes of pictures that seemed to capture a lifetime of someone she couldn't identify. She could tell it was some sort of chronological timeline that was supposed to make sense to her but she had no clue what it all meant._

 _FROM WITHIN_

 _"From within what?"_

 _The blonde was confused as the words flashed on the screen before the CD ended. Reaching for the envelope again she peered into it and noticed a photograph sitting inside. She pulled it out and took her time examining the picture of the beautiful brunette who was leaning against what appeared to be a bar top and laughing. It looked like a candid photograph, like she was taken by surprise when it was taken and looking at it made the blonde smile. She ran her finger over the picture lightly feeling a warmth spread from her finger up her arm as if the photograph held some sort of magical power making her wonder exactly why this had been sent to her. Turning it over she saw the same inscription in neat block printing._

 _From within._

 _This appeared to be her only clue to begin unravelling the mystery and for some reason she knew she needed to keep this a secret while she put the pieces together. She didn't know what the outcome of this puzzle would be but one thing was for sure, she knew it would change her life forever and she couldn't wait to see where this journey would lead._


	3. Chapter 3

As the blonde walked down one of the numerous hallways of the agency she thought back on her time there. The past thirty or so years spent in this mysterious organization had done nothing to diminish her curiosity about all the secrets held within its impenetrable walls. When she had first started her tenure there she was never afraid or hesitant to take on the toughest cases and deal with the most complicated of medical mysteries. This earned her the reputation of not only being a hard ass but also the coveted respect of those faceless names who called the shots at the agency. As reward for this hard earned respect she had been given the title of Chief Medical Officer for the agency after only five years of service thus solidifying the legacy she would leave once she decided her time chasing unusual medical mysteries was up.

To an outsider her role with the agency was a mystery within itself. Being an expert in not only the human species but also the Fae made her an anomaly. As CMO she was sent to oversee all cases involving any kind of medical issue from mysterious deaths, disease breakouts and uncommon illnesses that various patients came to the agency with. She thrived on the thrill of it all and if there was a particular case or issue she couldn't solve she would work tirelessly until she had a solution or cure that would resolve the case.

She never saw her life as uncommon however, regardless of how many people tried to convince her of just that. She felt at home in both the human and Fae world and due to her accomplishments she was readily accepted by both. She could walk among them as equals and this puzzled those who understood the complexities of the two species.

"Good evening doctor."

A young guard smiled as he nodded to her and motioned for her to swipe her badge on the handheld device chained to his belt. George was a human-Fae hybrid and he had always been nothing but friendly to the doctor from day one. She had researched his breed and she knew staying on his good side was in her best interest as he could literally end her life with a flick of his poison barb filled wrist.

"Hi George. How are you this evening?"

He smiled and shrugged slightly as he read the device confirming her access. "Can't complain doc. Family is good and things are on the up and up."

The blonde smiled at him and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Good to hear. And tell your wife I expect more of her wonderful cookies the next time she makes them."

He laughed and held the door for her as she passed through. "Will do doc."

She smiled and walked by as he shut the door behind her with a loud thud. Once inside the quiet room the blonde took a deep breath and looked around as she always did. The archive. And not just any archive like the three that were held downstairs. No. This was the secret archive that only those with a specific clearance within the agency held. Within these walls were the most sacred of texts and records of the old world, the world that existed before anyone at the agency was even a thought in their parent's mind.

The blonde had discovered her access to this archive about ten years ago and since then she had spent as much time as possible in there trying to learn more about the Fae and their role in the tainted history she learned in human schools. She knew their existence far exceeded anything she would find in a text or story she could find in the outside world and that this was the only link she had to the one mystery she had yet to solve.

xxx

 _Knock knock knock_

 _"Come in."_

 _The blonde took a deep breath and entered the large office with hesitant footsteps. On a whim she had requested a meeting with one of the senior officials at the agency and right now she was pretty sure she was in over her head given that she'd only been with the agency about 18 months._

 _"Dr. Dennis. I understand you wanted to speak with me?"_

 _The blonde gulped slightly and nodded as she took a seat in the rigid chair across his desk. Thomas Cade was a man whose reputation absolutely preceded him wherever he went and it was no secret that he was one of the most knowledgeable senior agents around. He had seen more oddities and solved more cases than anyone in the agency and the blonde was certain if anyone would be able to help her out it would be him._

 _"Y-yes sir. I wanted to see if you knew anything about this?"_

 _The blonde presented him with a file that held various information about something she had discovered a few days ago. He accepted the file and flipped it open with a loud snapping of the folder. She waited patiently as he skimmed the first few pages before slapping it shut and looking at her curiously._

 _"Why are you looking into this doctor?"_

 _The blonde swallowed nervously as she wasn't sure how she should approach this. It really had nothing to do with any of her research or any of her active cases and she knew she wouldn't be able to BS him too much. "I was doing research on a illness that was killing off Fae and I came across information that indicated it was linked to a disease that impacted the Fae in the Amazon long ago."_

 _He nodded and held up the file. "That doesn't answer my question doctor. Why are you researching THIS?"_

 _She sat up a little straighter and looked at him with a calm demeanor. "I wanted to know why a human doctor was able to solve the case. A human doctor that I cannot find in any of my records or in any account of the events during that time period?"_

 _He handed her the file back and sat back in his seat camly. "If the human is not in the records then she was inconsequential. I would re-direct your research doctor and focus on the task at hand."_

 _She knew this was the end of the line for this discussion so she picked up the file as she stood slowly. "Understood. Thank you sir."_

 _He nodded and watched her walk out of his office with a hard glare on his face. After he was certain she was out of earshot he picked up the phone and buzzed his assistant._

 _"Yes sir?"_

 _"Get me the Director."_

xxx

The blonde moved to the wall to her left and sighed as she ran her hand over the various texts, most in the old language that she hadn't quite mastered. She had spent countless hours in this secret archive studying the texts and records that opened up a much larger history that she didn't know existed. The last time she was there she had come across one text however that had been especially interesting and she located it quickly before pulling it out and setting it gently down on the table in the middle of the room. The text appeared to be a log of sorts and she couldn't understand why this would be in the secret archive. Many of the names she recognized as Fae and after doing extensive research she had managed to identify all thirty five hundred names in the log except one.

Bo Dennis

This name frustrated her as she didn't see it any other text in this archive or any other archive within the agency. It was as if this Bo Dennis seemed to only exist within this one text that seemed to be forgotten as she had found it tucked away within a false casing. It was apparent this text was to remain hidden and the blonde couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement upon discovering it six months ago.

Bo Dennis.

She found it odd that she shared the surname with this mystery Fae and it made her wonder if they were somehow connected. Although Dennis is a common surname, the blonde's spider sense told her this was a big discovery and she had spent the last eight years trying to find any account of this mysterious person. She hesitated going to anyone within the agency for help on discovering who this person was as she had a feeling doing so would open a Pandora's Box she was not ready to uncover.

Bo Dennis.

The name that would tie the pieces of the puzzle together. Or so she hoped.

xxx

 _"Bo?"_

 _Lauren walked into the clubhouse with her hands full of texts and books from Trick's study as requested. It had seemed odd to her that Bo would want her to bring these over but she was happy that the young succubus was suddenly taking an interest in her history. Lauren set the books down on the counter and looked around for any sign of the brunette in the oddly quiet house._

 _"AHHHHHHH"_

 _"What the…"_

 _"KENZI!"_

 _Bo got to her crazy roommate and best friend just moments before she was about to swing her coveted sworn nicknamed Geraldine at the blonde doctor. Lauren's heart was still lodged somewhere near her throat and she was waiting for the color to return to her face before looking at the younger woman. "Are you crazy?"_

 _"Sorry doc I thought you were uhhh…"_

 _Bo raised an eyebrow and looked at Kenzi with annoyance. "You though what Kenz?"_

 _The black haired woman smiled sheepishly. "An intruder?"_

 _Lauren looked annoyed as she motioned to the pile of books that had been knocked over in her attempt to dodge Kenzi's weapon. "An intruder...what was I going to bore you to death with my books?"_

 _Kenzi smirked. "Well…"_

 _Bo smacked her on the head lightly. "Shut it. And for that little stunt you get to help us."_

 _Kenzi groaned and looked at her with boredom. "Help with what?"_

 _Bo smiled and looked at Lauren making sure she was ok before looking back at Kenzi smugly. "Research."_

 _Kenzi managed to look more bored than before. "Research on what?"_

 _Bo shrugged. "Me."_

 _Kenzi sat up a little at this information. "Woah wait a second. What do you mean you? Like you, the super sexy throat sucking Succubus or the mystery that is your past etc etc?"_

 _Lauren looked at Kenzi before looking at Bo with raised eyebrows. Bo sighed and shrugged again as she took a seat at the counter. "I'm not sure. I want to know more about me but I don't have an exact detail in mind."_

 _Kenzi faked a yawn and stood up to back away slowly. "Well, that sounds intriguing Bo-Bo and as much as I'd like to help you discover your wonky past I need to sleep. So you two kids have fun."_

 _Bo rolled her eyes. "It's five thirty Kenz."_

 _Kenzi glanced at the clock before nodding. "It's part of my new sleep pattern I'm working on."_

 _Lauren snorted and looked at her with amusement. "And what sleep pattern is that?"_

 _Kenzi looked at a loss for words for a brief second before giving her a smug smile. "I'll let you know when it's perfected. Ta-ta and goodnight!"_

 _She scampered back up the stairs leaving Bo and Lauren laughing in her wake. They shared a knowing look of amusement before Lauren took a seat across Bo and looked at her seriously. "Bo...Kenzi does have a good question. What exactly are we looking for?"_

 _Bo bit her lip slightly before leaning forward and looking at Lauren cautiously. "I don't know anything about my past Lauren. Who my father is. Why I'm Dark. What role am I really supposed to play in all of this. It's all unknown to me and no one seems to want to tell me the answer. So, I figured if you can't beat em then figure it out on your own."_

 _Lauren gave her a small smile and reached across the table to take Bo's hand lightly. "We can figure out these answers Bo but it's going to take time. But whatever you need, I'm here."_

 _Bo smiled and squeezed her hand lightly as she nodded. "Thank you. That means more to me than you could possibly know."_

xxx

The blonde moaned as she stretched in the seat slightly trying to loosen the kink in her back from sitting for so long. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in there but she was pretty certain it was more than the hour or so she'd intended. It was a constant with her, burying herself in research and losing herself for hours upon end. It was one of the main reasons she had very little people she could really call friends and one of the very apparent reasons she had never married. She didn't have time for the mundane things and although it was a lonely place to be it was her salvation and a trait she both valued and loathed about herself. It was her gift and her curse and something that constantly set her apart from those around her. Her drive and conviction to solving mysteries often sucked the life out of those around her and as much as she tried to control it she had never found a way to harness this. It was who she was and how she chose to live her life.

With a loud sigh the blonde shut the current text she had been reading and rubbed her eyes lightly. She wasn't as spry as she used to be and her body felt every day of the sixty three years she'd been on this planet. Sometimes it made her laugh knowing that she still had the stamina to outlast colleagues who were upwards of twenty years her junior and she never hesitated to make this known to them when they were ready to give up. She was a perfectionist and she expected the same level of effort from those around her which often times made her difficult to work with.

"What on earth?"

A slip of paper had fallen out of the text when she shut it and she looked at it curiously. She had been reading a text written in the old language which appeared to be an account of the Great War that almost wiped out the entire human and Fae race. She examined the paper and her eyebrows hit the ceiling when she realized it was a page torn out of the log she had discovered before which held the names of the Fae and one Bo Dennis that was still a mystery to her. She didn't know if this was intentional or accidental but by the way the page was torn and haphazardly folded she came to the conclusion that it was intentional.

Rubbing her eyes she looked at the name in confusion. She had read almost every text that the agency had on both human and Fae and she could without a doubt way this was the first time she had come across this name. Ever. Her gut told her this was a huge discovery and without thinking she stuck the paper in her pocket to follow up on as soon as she could.

Lauren Lewis.

The blonde didn't know who this was or why this name was stricken from the log but she was now certain she had two big clues to help her get answers to the mystery. Thirty years she had spent researching and trying to solve this secret case she had been working and she knew very soon it would all come together for her.

Bo Dennis and Lauren Lewis.

She knew these two names somehow held the key to finding the answers she had been searching for almost her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _Trick frowned as he glared up at Dyson. "You're sure?"_

 _Dyson sighed as he leaned forward and sighed. "You tell me. A shift is happening Trick, I can feel it. Should I do something about it?"_

 _Trick tucked his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth slowly. This wasn't supposed to happen for another hundred years or so. Dyson was right, something was wrong and they needed to get ahead of it before it got out of control. "No, for now we wait and watch."_

 _Dyson growled lowly as he stared down at the Blood King. "Are you sure?"_

 _Trick stopped his pacing and looked up at Dyson with a nod of his head. "If we take action we'll jeopardize everyone involved."_

 _"Like who? The human doctor?"_

 _Evony strode into the Dahl with a smirk on her face and an air of entitlement surround her. She saddled up to the pair and leaned on the bar top with the smirk firmly in place. Trick scowled at her and sighed. "What are you doing here Evony?"_

 _The Morrigan laughed and flipped her hand as to brush him off absentmindedly. "This is a free country Trick so calm yourself. Besides, isn't this a place of sanctuary? Perhaps I wanted a little peace."_

 _Trick raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Since when do you want peace?"_

 _The Morrigan's face turned serious much to Dyson and Trick's surprise. It wasn't like the snarky brunette to treat anything seriously unless it was absolutely the real deal. Evony bristled slightly as she glared at both of the Light Fae. "Since I hear we have the shit storm of all shit storms coming."_

 _Trick tensed slightly. "What do you know?"_

 _Evony gathered her bag and turned to leave. She took a few steps away before stopping and turning around as an afterthought. "I should congratulate you Trick. Not every day you find out you'll be a great-grandfather. Cheers."_

 _She strode out of the Dahl with a smirk on her face leaving_ _Trick and Dyson looking after her in confusion. How did Evony find out? And more importantly, if Evony knew, who else out there also knew?_

xxx

The blonde sighed as she took a long sip of her wine and leaned back in her chair groaning as her tired muscles finally got a chance to relax. For the doctor, days seemed to fade together for as long as she can remember. Time meant little to her as she spent her days either working on cases from the agency or dedicating herself to her research. Never one to desire a personal life, this world as she knew it was perfectly acceptable and enough for her.

KNOCK KNOCK

Glancing at the time she smiled to herself as she opened the door to allow her visitor inside. The petite woman entered the residence with a flourish akin to a stage performer gracing the spotlight for the first time. The blonde doctor rolled her eyes a little as she laughed and shut the door quietly.

"Mama..."

The visitor bristled slightly and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders a little tighter in dramatic fashion and glared at the blonde. "Не звоните мне, что (Don't call me that). I've told you this before."

"What brings you by tonight?"

The petite woman smiled and sauntered over to the table to have a seat near where the doctor had been working. Although a woman far advanced in age, she was just as spry at eighty three as she was at twenty four. "I can't come and check on how you're doing?"

The blonde sighed and resumed her seat at the table in front of her glass of wine. She reached towards the middle of the table and gently picked up a wine glass and poured her companion a glass. Sliding it over to the woman she sighed softly. "I'm doing fine as you can see."

It was strange but in the presence of this woman the blonde always felt like the child she was when she first could remember having this woman in her life. Perhaps its the fact that this woman raised her as her own but and loved her as her own daughter but something about the situation always troubled the blonde. She adored this firecracker of a woman and admittedly learned numerous life skills from this woman but she was hurt that the woman never told her about her true family. Who her mother was. Who her father was. Why was this all kept a secret?

"Fine meaning you're buried up to your neck in research I see."

The visitor glanced at the papers spread throughout the large table and shook her head at the blonde's dedicated work ethics. Just like her mother. She thought.

"I'm fine here. Really."

The petite woman nodded and finished her wine. She stood up to gather her things and paused as she noticed a particular piece of paper with very familiar names written on them. "What's this?"

The blonde scrunched her face in thought and waved her hand in frustration. "I found these names in the archive. But I can't account for them in any of the histories."

The petite woman nodded and patted the blonde's arm lightly. "You'll figure it out. I'm sure. You always do."

With a nod the blonde escorted the visitor to the door and promised to stop by for dinner next week. It was the typical cycle when she got too enthralled in her research and she knew it was the woman's best effort to keep her from slipping too far down the rabbit hole.

Outside the old woman walked quietly down the path leading away from the modest home and didn't so much as flinch until she'd rounded the corner and was certain she was out of earshot. She quickly whipped out her phone and dialed a number she hadn't used in almost twenty years.

"Director speaking."

"This is Kenzi. She knows. Shit's about to get real."

The Director paused and nodded although the petite woman couldn't see her on the other end. "Understood. Thank you."

Kenzi hung up the phone and looked up at the sky. She knew this day would come but a part of her was hoping that the blonde would never figure it out and she wouldn't have to answer the questions she didn't have answers to. One thing was for sure though, shit was indeed about to get real and she hoped that whatever the Director was holding in her back pocket was enough to put an end to all this mystery.

xxx

 _"No."_

 _"Kenz…"_

 _The petite Russian shook her head adamantly. "No Bo. I'm not going to play babysitter while you run off and get yourself killed."_

 _Bo sighed and glanced at Lauren before looking back at her best friend with sad eyes. "Kenzi."_

 _The raven haired woman stopped her pacing to put her hands on her hips and glare at her friend. "Why are you doing this Bo? I thought the doc's whatchamathingy worked and you aren't even Fae anymore?"_

 _Bo took a deep breath and sighed. "It doesn't matter Kenz. This isn't going to end until I do something about it."_

 _Kenzi threw her hands up in frustration. "So your solution is to get yourself killed for a race of people that need I remind you tried to off you a time or two?"_

 _Bo shook her head and looked at the baby sleeping peacefully in the crib in front of her. "My solution is to put an end to the fighting so once and for all we can be free."_

 _Kenzi looked at Bo pleadingly. "Then let me help. Let me fight with you Bo. It's what we do. It's what we've always done."_

 _Bo shook her head. "What I need Kenz is someone I can trust to look after her. Things are going to get bad Kenzi, which is why I need you to take her and get as far away from here as you can."_

 _Kenzi shook her head in anger. "Why can't Lauren do it?"_

 _Bo's face contorted in anger a little as she shook her head. "There's a target on her head too Kenzi. Lauren will stay with me and I'll take care of her. But I need you Kenz...I need you to make sure our daughter is okay."_

 _Kenzi frowned and took a step closer to look at the sleeping baby before looking back up at Bo with tears in her eyes. "You're my best friend Bo. My family. And now when things are about to get apocalyptic you want me to run away?"_

 _Bo took a small step forward and put her hands on Kenzi's shoulder's in comfort. "No, I need my best friend to ensure my child survives all this. There's no one else I trust Kenzi. And the only way I can think to make this happen is to get you two as far away as possible from here. That way I will know you are BOTH safe. You are my heart Kenzi...I will always love you and right now I need you to trust that and help me."_

 _Kenzi let the tears run down her cheeks as she looked at Bo and Lauren then back down at the baby. "We're not going to see you again...are we?"_

 _Bo wiped a tear away and pulled Kenzi into a big hug. "I don't know Kenz. But no matter what happens, Lauren and I will be with you. With both of you. Forever."_

 _Kenzi let the tears fall as she hugged her friend back and absorbed the reality of the situation. She was being asked to take care of her best friend's child with no knowledge of how things would play out after the war was over. She would have done anything for Bo and if this was what her best friend needed then this was what she would do, even though it killed her._

 _"You be careful out there. Both of you."_

 _Kenzi wiped the tears from her face and gave Bo and Lauren a somber nod. She might hate the fact that Bo was taking Lauren with her instead but she knew the consequences should they get caught. Bo returned the nod and kissed Kenzi on the forehead before taking Lauren's hand to lead her out of the clubhouse. Lauren wiped a tear from her eye and paused to give Kenzi a huge hug and kiss on the head as well before glancing back at her daughter and following Bo out of the residence. It was the hardest decision of her life but the only one that would keep her daughter, and the future of the world, safe._

xxx

Deep within the belly of the agency the Director sighed as she hung up the phone and sat back in her seat with a thoughtful look on her face. The call had awoken something inside her and she felt the power surge through her has she thought about everything she'd experienced in this most recent lifetime. The sacrifices she'd endured, the tough decisions she'd had to make...all of it. She had been waiting for this day for over sixty years and she was ready to deal with the repercussions that arose.

"Wait you can't go in there!"

The door to the office swung open and the two bodies entered followed by the distraught assistant who was trying to usher them out as quickly as possible. Director put her hand up to silence her assistant and waved him off with a flick of her wrist. "It's fine. You can leave us."

The assistant nodded before glaring at the pair and shutting the door softly behind him. The Director crossed her arms in front of her as she smirked at the pair and nodded at the brunette.

"Succubus."

The smirk was returned as the brunette mirrored the director and crossed her own arms in front of her. "Valkyrie."

The Director stood and made her way around the large desk to stand at full height in front of the pair. It had been over a year since she'd seen them last and she knew if they were here then they knew what she was just made aware of. "What brings you by?"

Bo nodded as she glanced at Lauren before looking back at the Director with a small smile. "It's starting."

Tamsin nodded and leaned back on her desk slightly. "It is. You ready Succubus?"

Bo nodded as Lauren stepped up next to her and gently took her hand. This moment was a long time coming and they were about to embark on the final stage of the plan that Bo and Lauren had set in motion all those years ago. The toughest of decisions had been made with the end result in mind and after all this time they were about to be realized.

Bo's smiled and took Lauren's hand as she nodded at Tamsin. "It's time. Let's bring our daughter home."

Tamsin nodded and stood up with a smile on her face. She was ready for her tenure to end, for her assignment to be over. She had fulfilled her duty and now it was time for Bo and Lauren to take their rightful place with their daughter finally by their side.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys,

Just wanted to say thanks for reading and to let you know this story is on pause due to the holiday season. I'm having trouble getting this going so I'm hoping the holiday craze dies down and I can pick it back up. Thanks and have a safe and happy holiday season all!

\- 808


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Kenzi sighed as she waited for the microwave to do its thing and finish heating up their dinner. She took a moment to look at the four year old blonde sitting at her table and she shook her head in sadness as she realized how much this child was missing by not really knowing her parents. As unfair as it was it was how things would be though and she hoped that one day after the little girl grew up to be a woman that she would find a way to forgive her for all the secrets and lies she would endure throughout the upcoming years._

 _After that day at the clubhouse Kenzi did as she promised and got herself and the child far far away from all of the chaos and destruction. She never heard from Bo or Lauren again as expected and she spent countless days wondering what happened to them and if they were okay or...no, she couldn't go there. The only reason she knew what was what was from a few late night visits from Tamsin. The Valkyrie was always in full battle mode however and her instructions to Kenzi were clear and not to be argued with. Keep the child safe and keep her hidden._

 _So, Kenzi did what was needed. She moved them around from place to place until she felt she'd found a safehaven for them to reside in. The little town she'd stumbled across one day was the perfect hiding place for them and she decided to put roots down here and give the child at least a hope of a normal upbringing. Between tractor races and farmers markets it was literally the most nondescript place on the planet and Kenzi was sure even if there were Fae around that they didn't know who she or the child were. The town had a removed from society feeling just like Kenzi wanted and it had been their home since she found it._

 _DING_

 _"Okay munchkin, dinner time."_

 _Kenzi took the hot plate out of the microwave and set it down in front of the young blonde who looked at it with a toothy smile. "Fish sticks!"_

 _Kenzi laughed and nodded as she cut up a few pieces for the child and put them on a paper plate. "Yeah, it's not exactly gourmet dining but the box said it had all of the necessary vitamins and stuff so eat up kid."_

 _The blonde smiled happily and munched away on the previously frozen food as Kenzi shook her head with a small smile. If ignorance was bliss then this child was in for one hell of a ride. But there was one thing Keniz knew for sure. Fae, human, whatever, it didn't matter. There was nothing this kid couldn't handle. Just like her parents. She was going to be okay._

xxx

The sound of metal clanking echoed throughout the room as the blonde entered the visiting area. She took a seat at the little glass booth across from the prisoner who has not only a look of shock but also curiosity. She picked up the little phone sitting on her left and waited for the blonde to do the same.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in."

The blonde smirked slightly as she leaned back in the seat. "Evony. I see prison hasn't changed you much."

Evony laughed and waved her hand nonchalantly. "You know me, nothing a girl can't handle. But I hear a lot has changed with you. Tell me Valkyrie, how's that little agency of yours holding up?"

Tamsin laughed and looked at Evony incredulously. "Oh you mean the little agency that has kept your ass behind bars for the last fifty or so years?"

Evony shrugged and gave her a bored look. "Sweetie...if you think I'm being held here against my will you must have knocked that pretty little head of yours. I must say the accommodations could use some upgrading but all in all it's the perfect retreat from the shit storm going on out there."

Tamsin laughed. "The shit storm you created you mean?"

Evony gave her a somewhat proud smile as she nodded. "Who doesn't like a little chaos in this world? Besides, what harm did it really do?"

Tamsin's face contorted in anger as she glared at the former Morrigan through the glass. "What harm did it do? I don't know what you remember Evony but almost bringing the end to both the Fae and the humans is more than just a little chaos."

Evony laughed and gave her a curious look. "Look at you being all pro-human all of a sudden. What happened to you Tamsin? Since when does the strong proud Valkyrie care about the pathetic humans?"

Tamsin sat back in her chair angrily. "It's more than pro or anti human Evony. Your actions could have ended this world as we know it."

Evony shrugged. "Well with the Succubus out of the way what does it really matter? No one else is going to come swooping in to save the day Tamsin. So get over your shit. This is how the world is, how it was meant to be. Get used to it or get out of the way."

Tamsin gave Evony a smug look as she stood slowly. Stretching out to her full height she looked down at the prisoner mockingly. "That's right Evony, this is how the world is. But you got one thing wrong. The Succubus as you call her has been out of the way yes, but is she gone? That's the question."

Tamsin hung up the phone and turned to walk out of the visitor area. She had given Evony just enough to think about and now she just had to sit back and see what her next move would be. Evony was unpredictable and Tamsin needed to find out just how much Evony knew about everything.

xxx

 _"Kenzi?"_

 _The blonde teenager walked into the living room holding a notebook she'd found in one of the boxes that they'd never gotten around to unpacking...for the last decade or so. Kenzi sat up and looked at her curiously as she took the ear plug out of her ear. Since hitting the teenage years Kenzi had been much more relaxed with her parenting style and basically treated the blonde as an adult. Which is funny because in actuality the blonde was probably light years ahead of Kenzi on book smarts. But, like her mother, what she had in book smarts she lacked in street smarts...or so it seemed._

 _"I don't know. Let's see…" She took the notebook and opened it immediately recognizing Bo's handwriting. Kenzi almost gasped at the reminder of the live she previously had. Her reaction caught the attention of the blonde however and the teenager smirked as she snatched it away to look at it herself. Kenzi sat there slack jawed trying to wrack her brain to try and explain what was going on as she watched the pages turn quickly knowing the words contained on them were being memorized almost instantaneously._

 _"What is a...Succubus?"_

 _Kenzi gave her a blank stare as she tried to think of something. "Wh-what?"_

 _The blonde pointed at one of the pages. "Succubus. What is it?"_

 _Kenzi laughed nervously as she took the notebook back and sat on it. "Something you'll learn about when you get older young lady."_

 _The blonde put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Hey, I wasn't done looking at that."_

 _Kenzi shrugged. "When you get older you will get to see. For now, this isn't for the kiddies."_

 _The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Kiddies? Come on Kenzi...what is that?"_

 _Kenzi looked around and tried to think of something before she finally sighed loudly. "Okay okay. If you must know. Once upon a time a long, long time ago, I tried to write some fictional stuff. Turns out I sucked at it."_

 _The blonde looked skeptical. "That's not your handwriting."_

 _Kenzi growled slightly. "I said it was a long time ago."_

 _The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Okay okay. So you wrote about this...Succubus?"_

 _Kenzi shrugged not knowing how to continue on with this ridiculous conversation. "Yeah."_

 _The blonde looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging and turning to walk away. She smiled over her shoulder and laughed. "Well if that's the case then you need some grammar help mama."_

 _Kenzi growled and threw a pillow at her retreating form. "Yeah yeah laugh it up kid. And i told you NOT to call me that!"_

 _Laughter could be heard down the short hallway as the blonde made her way back to her room to finish her homework. She wasn't sure what the big secrecy was about the notebook but she decided to let Kenzi have this win. For now. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her as she settled back down at her computer to keep working on her book report._

 _She spent an hour or so breezing through her assignments before curiosity got the better of her. Looking around suspiciously, even though she was alone, she smiled as she opened a new browser window on her computer. She pulled up a Google search page and sighed as she held her fingers over the keyboard for a second. Not knowing why she felt a need to find out more she typed a phrase that would begin her lifelong search: Succubus._

xxx

RING RING

"Yes?"

"She's here director."

"Send her in."

Tamsin leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling for some much needed help. She wasn't sure if it was time to push the panic button but she had a feeling if she waited any longer things would end badly for all parties involved. The sound of the door opening snapped her back to the moment and she let the cold stare settle onto her face as the blonde moved into the large office. She motioned for her to sit as she leaned forward in her large desk chair before deciding to stand and make her way around the desk. She leaned on the edge as she crossed her arms and looked down at the blonde with a neutral stare.

"Dr. Dennis. Thank you for coming so late."

The blonde nodded not knowing why she had been summoned to the Director's office. After not having ever seen the Director in her whole career at the agency the fact that she'd now been called to an in person meeting was making her concerned. She nodded and looked up at the tall blonde woman patiently. "Not a problem Director. What can I do for you?"

The Valkryie sighed as she uncrossed her arms and braced them on the edge of the desk. She kept her eyes down and spoke in a low, quiet voice. "Nothing you hear can leave this room. What I'm about to tell you will anger you and raise questions that I don't know if I can or am prepared to answer. But it MUST remain confidential. Understood?"

The doctor nodded slowly. "Understood."

Tamsin exhaled and finally looked at the doctor with sad eyes. "I don't know where to begin but probably the easiest and most shit storm way is by answering your question from long ago."

The doctor looked confused. "My question?"

Tamsin nodded. "When you first started working here you went to Cade with a file on a Fae disease you couldn't identify. You wanted to know why you couldn't find any literature on it. Ringing a bell?"

The doctor inhaled deeply as she nodded. She wasn't sure where all this was leading but she knew all of her work, her research, the countless hours she spent trying to solve the mystery that had plagued her every day of her life...it would all become clear. She nodded silently as Tamsin stood up and walked back around her desk. She took a seat and hit a few buttons on her computer causing a screen to drop down next to them. "The disease impacted a clan of Fae in the Amazon where a human doctor, Lauren Lewis, found a cure at the request of the Light Ash at the time. Well, forced to find a cure really, but anyway she found the cure and in the process became property of the Light. Years later she met Bo Dennis...Succubus and the one that according to the Elders was to come and unite the Light and Dark."

The doctor watched the images flash on the screen causing her to gasp out loud. The images were identical to the ones she'd seen all those years ago on the disk that was sent to her when she started at the agency. She looked up at Tamsin with a frown on her face as she tried to control her anger. "Who are these people?"

Tamsin sighed as she hit another button and the screen retracted into the ceiling. She folder her hands and looked at the blonde sympathetically. "Bo and Lauren became friends then more causing an uprising within the Fae when it was discovered a Fae and human were...shall we say _involved_. Because you see, Bo was supposed to rule all the Fae. And people didn't want her and her bastard human companion unifying the Fae and the human race forever. That was her thing. Human and Fae living in harmony. Anyway, through some cooky science and some help from certain Fae who shall remain nameless they had a child. But it was at a cost...the leaders on both sides put a bounty on their heads and ignited what was the most violent war the planet has ever seen. Countless Fae and humans were killed as the violence didn't stop until they were dead."

The blonde could feel her natural calmness and level headedness dissipating quickly as she gripped the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "Who. Are. They?"

Tamsin looked straight ahead, almost as if remembering a dream, as she finished her story. "Once pronounced dead the violence stopped and the two sides were able to live in harmony once again. Just like it was supposed to. The plan worked. The fighting was over and the Fae agreed to resolve their differences without a leader. It was enough to bring peace. The only thing she ever wanted."

The doctor felt some of her anger disappear as she looked up in confusion. "Plan? Who's plan? Who is she? And what happened to the child? Why are you telling me this?"

Tamsin finally looked over at the doctor and smiled sadly. "I know you have questions and we will answer them."

The doctor sighed exasperatedly. "We?"

Tamsin nodded and motioned behind the doctor. The door to her office opened and Tamsin had an uneasy look on her face as she took a deep breath. "Dr. Dennis, meet Bo Dennis and Lauren Lewis. Your parents."

The blonde doctor turned around in shock as the stood up slowly. These people...simply names that she'd spent every fiber of her being researching were now standing in front of her. In front of her. So she could talk to them. Ask them questions. Find out what the hell was going on. And, to top it all off they weren't just there...she found out they were her parents. She stood there silent for a second before doing the only thing she could do. After almost sixty years of trying to solve a mystery all of this was too much and she could feel herself blacking out as she hit the floor. Fainting wasn't the most graceful introduction she could have had but it was happening. Hopefully when she woke up this all wouldn't have been a dream and she could finally get the answers she was looking for.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"You think she's okay?"

"I don't know but that was a bit dramatic don't you think Tamsin?"

"How else was I supposed to do it?"

"With a little tact maybe?"

"Pft. Tact is for pussies. She needed to have the information I gave it to her plain and simple."

"Apparently."

"What does that mean?"

"Shut it you two. I think she's waking up."

The blonde doctor grunted softly as she opened her eyes to find the three ladies staring down at her curiously. She blinked a few times before looking around and noticing she was still in the director's office. Sitting up slowly she looked at the three pairs of eyes staring at her in confusion. "I..." She started to talk but no words were coming out as she had no idea how to even begin to voice her thoughts.

Bo smiled and put her hand on the doctor's arm. "Hey, take it easy. Look, we know you have a ton of questions but let's start with the obvious one. How are you feeling?"

The blonde doctor stared at the beautiful brunette with a furrowed brow. "Okay."

Bo smiled and nodded. "Good. How about we explain a little and then answer any immediate questions you have and then go from there?"

The blonde nodded and Bo glanced at Tamsin and Lauren before taking a deep breath. "So, as Tamsin said we are your parents. Literally the most absent parents in the world but you have to know we had your best intentions and safety in mind. You were born right before the war began. We had to send you away to keep you safe and thats why you haven't heard from us...well your entire life."

The blonde nodded again silently and Bo gave her a small smile as she kept talking. "I know none of this makes sense and it all will in time, but just know we have as many questions for you as you have for us."

The blonde blinked a few times before finally speaking. "Young."

Bo looked confused. "What?"

The blonde shook her head and looked at Bo and Lauren curiously. "You're both young. How is this possible?"

"I think this has something to do with it."

The four ladies turned toward the sound of the voice and Bo's eyes teared up as she jumped up to pull Kenzi into a huge hug. The petite woman returned the gesture laughing as they broke their embrace. "Easy there Succubus. I'm not as spry as I used to be."

Lauren stood and moved over to give Kenzi an equally crushing hug and held her at arms length as she smiled down at the human. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Kenzi nodded. "No problem doc. Now, I've waited half a century to see what the hell this thing does. So get to it crazy medicine woman." She handed the vial to Lauren and took a step back as one blonde doctor turned to the other and smiled. "Kenzi is right. Let me tell you a story…"

The confused woman held her hand up. "I'm sorry but I'm confused. And what does Kenzi have to do with you all? Who are you people?"

Lauren nodded and pointed to the chair next to her for the other doctor to sit. "As I said, you have questions we have answers. Now, have a seat and let me tell you a story."

The blonde looked at Lauren warily before glancing at Bo and Tamsin and finally Kenzi before sitting down. Lauren nodded and the others pulled up a chair to get comfortable. "Before you were born, the Fae and humans lived somewhat symbiotically and mostly peacefully and in harmony. The Fae were divided into the Light and the Dark with each side being ruled by their own leader. Things were fine for a long while until it was discovered that there would be a Fae that would be born whose destiny was to unite the two sides."

The blonde nodded along and sat patiently as Lauren took a breath and continued. "This Fae, a Succubus, did come along and once the two sides discovered her role in the existence of the Fae they set out to kill her. Fearing that she may not survive she sired a child who was the backup plan in case she didn't survive."

Lauren looked at the other blonde with a small smile. "That Succubus is Bo. That child is you."

The blonde nodded and looked at Lauren with a confused look. "But that doesn't explain how you two are so young. I'm nearly at the end of my life span and you look like you're half my age."

Lauren nodded and Bo smiled as she stood up. "That was part of the plan. You are half Fae and half human. Lauren developed a serum that would suppress your Fae qualities until it was time."

The blonde looked more confused. "Time for what?"

Tamsin sighed as she leaned back. "Time for the wars to end and peace to rule the world blah blah blah. Look doctor...bottom line is our whole goal these last few decades has been to keep you hidden and safe. You are part of some big conspiracy and once the Fae in you is unleashed supposedly there will be no more fighting. Ever. Not with humans and more importantly not among Fae."

The blonde turned to Tamsin with a skeptical look. "There isn't any fighting now."

Tamsin snorted as she waved her hand. "Not that you are aware of. In this little town, yes the fighting ended. But out there, in the rest of the world the Great War continues."

The doctor furrowed her eyebrows and looked concerned. "Then why haven't we been working to stop it?"

Tamsin sat forward and looked at her with an even stare. "Because it wasn't time."

The doctor turned to Bo and Lauren with the same furrowed look. "Time for what?"

Bo smiled a bright smile and put her hand on the doctor's arm. "Time for us to come out of hiding and end all of this."

Lauren cleared her throat and nodded. "The serum you took has an antidote. When you drink this your Fae qualities will come to light. It will be a change and you will have to learn how to control it."

The doctor looked at Lauren curiously. "You were the human doctor. The one who found the cure in Africa. How are you still young too? Are you Fae?"

Lauren shook her head and looked at Bo with a small smile before turning back to the confused doctor. "I'm not Fae but I'm not totally human either. You could say I'm a hybrid of sorts."

The doctor nodded and looked at Kenzi sadly. "And you knew? All this time?"

Kenzi nodded and took a step towards the angry doctor. "I knew. And I did what I had to do to keep you safe."

The doctor stared at Kenzi before Bo's voice snapped her to attention. "She did what she was asked to do. If you are to be angry with anyone you get mad at me. She put her life on the line to make sure you lived yours."

The doctor nodded and glared at Bo. "So what is the plan here? I take the antidote, become Fae and then what? What if I don't want that life? What if I'm happy having lived my human life to its end and am at peace with it?"

Lauren smiled and Bo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Lauren chuckled. "She's stubborn. Just like you."

Bo rolled her eyes and turned back to the doctor with a calm look. "Because the point to all this is your human life won't come to an end. You'll continue aging physically, but you are not totally human. Just enough to not be detected as Fae. And your destiny, like mine, was written before you were born. Everything that has happened has been orchestrated. Even your name, it's a reminder of who you are."

The doctor looked confused. "What?"

Bo smiled. "Isabel. You were named after your grandmother, my mother."

The doctor frowned. "And Dennis?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Bo's surname. Don't you see, every part of your life has purpose. And now it's time to fulfill the biggest purpose of all."

The blonde looked around the room at the four faces smiling at her and sighed. "Fine. Fulfill the destiny or what have you, but as a doctor I don't agree with this just so you know."

Lauren laughed and nodded as Bo nudged her. "And that particular brand of stubbornness comes from you."

Lauren nodded. "I know. And doctor to doctor I can assure you this is totally safe."

The blonde didn't look convinced but nodded as she stood up and held out her hand. "Ok, give it to me."

Kenzi looked unsure as she watched Lauren hand the vial over. "Ahhh wait don't you even want to know what kind of Fae you are?"

The blonde shrugged as she held the vial in her hand. She looked over and Kenzi and gave her a sad smile as she shook her head. "For over half a century I thought I was a human doctor whose existence was to work with the Fae in advancing their medical practices and discovering new cures for various ailments. I've lived with a void that nothing seemed to be able to fill because I spent all my free time looking for something that was purposely kept hidden from me. I've never understood why I didn't feel complete and I had made peace with the fact that I would die knowing I had never fulfilled my true purpose. And then, in a matter of hours all of that has been shattered and I'm being told things that go completely against everything I ever knew to be true. So really, at this point what is the risk?"

Kenzi nodded and gave her a sad smile in return. "Okay. Just wanted to make sure you thought it through."

The doctor nodded and held up the vial to peer at and inspect. "Okay, so I just drink this and become Fae?"

Lauren bit her lip a little as she shrugged slightly. "In theory yes. In actuality we don't know exactly what will happen, other than your Fae qualities will be unleashed."

The blonde looked at her with concern. "But it's safe?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes."

The blonde looked at her and nodded. "Okay." The blonde tipped the vial back and swallowed the clear liquid on faith that it would work. She was going against her better judgement and everything she knew but something inside was telling her this was the right move. That she was with those that she needed to be with and this would end the longing she had felt her entire life.

Bo and Lauren watched with trepidation as the blonde slumped over once the liquid hit her blood stream. Kenzi started to panic and even Tamsin stood up not knowing what was going on. Lauren held her hand up for everyone to wait and Bo frowned as she watched her daughter lying on the ground not moving.

BOOM

Thunder suddenly ripped through the sky loud enough to be heard in the large office and Kenzi looked around for signs of the apocalypse as Lauren smiled at Bo. "It's working."

Bo looked at her with uncertainty as the blonde moved to lay flat on the ground as a glow engulfed her body. The glow got brighter and brighter until the four women had to look away as the blinding light took up every inch of the room. A flash struck followed by another large clap of thunder then silence filled the air which was now thick and heavy. Kenzi was the first to look up and when she did so she gripped Bo's arm tightly. "Look!"

Bo, Lauren and Tamsin lifted their heads to see the blonde doctor standing in front of them with a smile on her face. The human side of her appearance had been replaced with a youthful version of what she once was and one couldn't help but admire how bright her eyes shone in the dim room. Her blonde hair radiated in waves down her back and she smiled as she nodded to Bo and Lauren almost bowing in respect. "Mothers."

Bo smiled and stood up taking a tentative step towards her. "Isabel?"

The blonde smiled and nodded as she held her hand to Lauren to help her up as well. Standing before them she smiled and nodded as a calm washed over the four women in her presence. "It's time."

Kenzi looked confused as she stood and brushed herself off. "You sure you're ok there kid? Time for what?"

The blonde held her hand out to Bo and Lauren as she smiled. "Time for me to come home. The answer's that I've been searching for have been found and now I have my place in this world."

Kenzi nodded and looked at the younger version of the blonde doctor that she remembered from all those years ago. "And what is that exactly?"

The blonde smiled and stood tall next to her mother's proudly. "Right here. With you all."

Tamsin nodded and looked at her like she was crazy. "Say what now?"

The blonde nodded and laughed. "All this time I thought the answer was an action. An event that I had to complete or something I needed to find when in reality the answer has been inside me this whole time. My role is to exist, to be here. To keep the peace."

Tamsin nodded as she too brushed herself off. "Oookay well you have fun with that." She turned and made her way to the exit when Lauren called out to her. "Where are you going?"

Tamsin looked back and shrugged. "My work here is done. Now, there's just one more person to see." She exited the office and shut the door behind her with a smile. When the blonde had taken the serum she'd felt the shift and now it was time to find out if she was the only one. She walked down the long hallway and laughed to herself about the turn of events from today. The blonde had been right and the clues Tamsin had left her had finally come to light after all these years. From within. As a Valkyrie she knew what this meant to the world and to the existence of the Fae. Maybe they weren't ready but maybe, just maybe they were. One thing was for certain, she couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
